


…Just Want To Have Fun

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fuse Daiki Has a Crush on Enomoto Tatsuya, Fushimi Saruhiko Needs Sleep, Gotou Ren is a Little Shit, Implied Akiyama Himori/Benzai Yuujirou, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One-Sided Enomoto Tatsuya/Fuse Daiki, Sleeping Together
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Con la intención de terminar el día libre de la mejor forma posible, Andy no tiene mejor idea que ver una película junto a sus compañeros. El género elegido probablemente no haya sido el correcto dado que esa noche ninguno va a poder pegar el ojo, aunque el motivo no sea exactamente el mismo.Día 14 delFictober 2020.Consigna:“¿Me puedo quedar contigo esta noche?”.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Doumyouji Andy/Kamo Ryuuhou
Series: Fictober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590





	…Just Want To Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es un verso de la canción de Cyndi Lauper, [“Girls Just Want To Have Fun”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIb6AZdTr-A).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de GoRA. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Las películas que se proyectaban en la “biblioteca” no solían ser de terror, pero Andy quería pasar una noche con todos sus compañeros y eso significaba elegir un género que sedujera a la mayoría de los presentes. La comedia había sido su primera opción pero sabía que su sentido del humor era particular, por lo cual se decantó por el terror. Según las reseñas que había leído era bastante buena, y Tatsuya había corroborado la información. El inicio de la película encontró al grupo disperso en el lugar. Algunos estaban en el amplio sillón que habían conseguido en una casa de artículos a bajo precio, otro par estaba en las únicas dos sillas que había en la habitación. Durante los créditos, muy por el contrario, el grupo de oficiales liderados en batalla por el Rey Azul estaba acurrucado sobre el sillón que de pronto se había vuelto demasiado estrecho.

—¿Ya terminó? ¿Sí?

Ryuuhou miró hacia abajo. Andy tenía ambas piernas rodeando su cintura y sus brazos rodearon su torso en algún momento durante la película. La luz que se encendió de repente hizo que el menor integrante del grupo se sobresaltara.

—¿Estás asustado? —le preguntó.

—Pero, fuiste tú el que elegiste la película, Doumyouji-san —dijo Akira hablando por el resto de sus compañeros.

—Hidaka, estás temblando —notó Tatsuya que estaba sentado a uno de los extremos del sillón.

—¡Cállate! —Akira estaba aferrado del brazo de Ren que no parecía haberse mosqueado siquiera por los sucesos de la película. Es más, en el momento en que se levantó para encender la luz se lo llevó consigo a la rastra—. Tú estás agarrando tus piernas por debajo de esa manta, ¿o no?

El aludido arqueó una ceja pero no respondió. Tenía razón después de todo.

—Bueno, chicos, ya terminó —intentó calmar Himori los ánimos caldeados del grupo—. Vayamos a dormir que mañana ya no tenemos día libre.

* * *

Los integrantes del escuadrón de operaciones especiales se separaron en sus correspondientes habitaciones. Apenas entró a la habitación que compartía con su pareja, Andy se quedó de pie en medio de la misma.

—¿Andy? —llamó Ryuuhou su atención—. ¿Qué sucede?

El aludido se le acercó corriendo para abrazarlo con fuerza y él notó que temblaba un poco.

—¿Me puedo quedar contigo esta noche?

Su mirada esmeralda brilló con expectativa. Sus mejillas levemente infladas le daban ternura. Agarró ambas con los dedos y las apretó con un poco de fuerza.

—Por supuesto que puedes.

Tenía vergüenza por ser tan sincero, pero con Andy se permitía esas cosas. Aunque él fuera el menos indicado en todo Scepter 4 a quien debiera confiársele algo por su mala costumbre de andar ventilando cosas que no debía, desde que empezaron a salir, había notado que cuando se trataban de situaciones que los tenían a ambos por protagonistas, el muchacho era extrañamente reservado. Sobándose las mejillas, Andy se lanzó sobre la cama inferior de la litera y palmeó el lugar vacío a su lado. Ryuuhou se sentó sobre el colchón y se quitó el calzado antes de acostarse a su lado y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. El muchacho rodeó su cintura, y sus piernas hicieron lo mismo con las suyas. Ryuuhou suspiró, pero esa era la única manera en que ese chico conciliaba el sueño cuando estaban juntos, y le había dicho que no podía hacerlo de otra forma. A veces se preguntaba cómo había logrado dormir antes de que él hubiera aceptado ser su pareja.

—Oye, Ryuu-chan…

—¿Qué?

Su entrecejo se arrugó ante el apodo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano iba a tener que acostumbrarse. Tenía que agradecerle que durante el trabajo siguiera teniendo la decencia de llamarlo por su apellido.

—No puedo dormir…

El aludido bajó la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada. En un suspiro, el mayor levantó el mentón de Andy y besó sus labios mientras su cuerpo se giraba un poco para tenerlo frente a frente. Su otra mano se deslizó sobre su espalda que podía sentir a través de la fina tela de la remera que tenía Andy. Mientras tanto, el menor se aferraba a la vestimenta de Ryuuhou hasta que este sintió un sonido que le hizo romper el beso.

—Oye, vas a terminar rompiéndola —le dijo con una ligera sonrisa mientras besaba su frente—. ¿Tanto así quieres hacerlo?

Ryuuhou mantuvo la cabeza de Andy debajo de su mentón mientras hacía esa pregunta. Podía sentir sus mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza, pero, de nuevo, esas cosas sólo se las permitía con él.

—Sí, quiero hacerlo —le dijo el aludido mientras sus manos subían por la espalda de Ryuuhou y levantaba su remera. Su lengua comenzó a hacer garabatos húmedos sobre su cuello y la tensión entre ambos fue aumentando cada vez un poco más.

* * *

Himori y Yuujirou entraron a su habitación y el capitán del primer escuadrón se sentó en su cama.

—Fue divertido, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó Yuujirou, pero no recibió respuesta, y tampoco podía descifrar cómo se encontraba su compañero ya que el mechón de cabello cayendo sobre su frente le impedía ver su rostro—. ¿Himori?

Yuujirou vio sus labios moverse, pero el sonido no salió de ellos. Tras oír que se aclaraba la garganta, también vio su rostro rojo dirigido hacia él y ambas manos cerradas en un puño sobre las sábanas.

—¿Me puedo quedar contigo esta noche?

Su oyente tenía que reconocer que estaba sorprendido. No era la primera vez que habían visto películas juntos, pero probablemente si había sido la primera que había sido una de terror. Aún así, que hubiera afectado a tal grado a quien probablemente sería el cuarto al mando de Scepter 4, lo sorprendía sobremanera. Y así y todo, no podía negarse a un pedido tan sincero como ese.

—Claro. ¿Tu cama o la mía?

—Da igual.

—Entonces, sube. Yo apago la luz. ¿O quieres que la deje encendida? —como si le estuviera respondiendo, mientras subía las escaleras, Himori chistó—. Supongo que entonces está bien —reconoció Yuujirou con una sonrisa al ver a su compañero dándole la cara a la pared, Con la habitación a oscuras, Yuujirou subió a la litera y se acostó dándole la espalda a Himori, Sin embargo, fue él quien se giró y lo abrazó por la cintura. Eso lo hizo sonreír y acariciar sus brazos con delicadeza. Pudo sentirlo estremecerse a sus espaldas y eso le dio un poco de ternura. Estaba por abrir la boca y arruinar el momento, pero un sonido ajeno a ambos llamó su atención hasta el punto de la sorpresa—. Eso no es…

—Doumyouji…

—¿En serio? ¿En una situación así cómo puede ser capaz?

—Bueno, él es así después de todo, ¿no? Y fue el primero en asustarse aunque la película fue elegida por él.

—Es verdad —sólo aquel sonido parecía estar acaparándolo todo, incluso estaba haciendo que la mente de Yuujirou estuviera siendo un poco manipulada por el mismo y su cuerpo reaccionara en respuesta—… Himori…

—¿Mh?

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

El estridente sonido que probablemente se reproducía en cada una de las habitaciones del dormitorio de hombres fue interrumpido por un grito que alertó a ambos. Los dos se sentaron de un salto en la cama y se miraron. Aún en la oscuridad la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco la habitación.

—¿Hidaka?

* * *

Tatsuya entró a su habitación seguido por Daiki y su entrecejo se frunció en medio de su colección de _manga_ , pensando cuál podía leer para pasar el mal trago.

—Tienes el ceño fruncido —le dijo Daiki.

—Estoy cansado y ahora no voy a poder conciliar el sueño culpa de esa película.

—Pensé que tú le habías dicho a Doumyouji que estaba bien que eligiera esa, Eno.

—Lo hice porque leí buenas reseñas al respecto…

—Que te haya asustado de esa manera quiere decir que no hiciste una buena investigación —soltó Daiki llegando a su lado para examinar el mueble donde había una gran cantidad de tomos debidamente acomodados—. ¿Qué tal este? —dijo mientras sacaba uno de los _manga_ para entregárselo—. Estabas leyendo uno de estos el otro día.

—Es verdad… Es uno de mis favoritos…

—Podemos leerlo juntos si quieres —Tatsuya de repente levantó la cabeza para mirar a su compañero—. Quiero decir, no tiene nada de malo si sólo lo leemos juntos, ¿no?

Daiki parecía nervioso, pero eso hizo sonreír a Tatsuya.

—Gracias.

—No es nada.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama de abajo. Ni siquiera se habían propuesto hacerlo correctamente. Por el contrario, Daiki estaba sentado sobre la pared, con la almohada en medio, y tenía a Tatsuya leyendo y ligeramente apoyado sobre su pecho. Aunque no iría a reconocerlo en un futuro cercano, Daiki se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo sólo con eso. Claro que la magia fue interrumpida por un sonido persistente que parecía haber salido de una película erótica. Una de sus cejas se arqueó e intercambió miradas con Tatsuya quien al reconocer el origen del ruido sintió que hasta la punta de sus orejas se calentaban un poco. De hecho, su nerviosismo fue tal que el tomo terminó saltando al suelo cuando a sus oídos llegó un grito que desencajaba con el resto de los gemidos.

—Esa no fue la voz de Doumyouji-san —dijo.

—Ese fue Hidaka —dijo Daiki poniéndose de pie. Se acercó a su uniforme para agarrar el sable que estaba colgado del cinturón y volvió a la litera de la cual Tatsuya parecía no querer salir—. ¿Vamos, compañero? —le dijo mientras extendía su mano.

Tatsuya no sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero cuando tomó la mano de Daiki, podía decir que se sentía como si estuviera dentro de un _manga_.

* * *

Akira lanzó un suspiró de desesperación apenas entró a la habitación y, con cuidado, empezó a sacar ropa de su armario para cubrir todas y cada una de las figuras que Ren tenía regadas a lo largo y ancho del lugar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó su compañero que lejos de sentir pena por él, tenía que admitir que le daba un poco de gracia.

—No pienso dormir en esta habitación si todas estas cosas me están mirando.

Ren se le acercó y agarró una de las últimas estatuas que había cubierto con una remera. La descubrió y la limpió un poco con la tela.

—Eres malo. Ella te quiere.

La manera en que su compañero aseguraba que todos esos objetos tenían vida no ayudaba al terror que sentía Akira en esos momentos. Menos cuando una de “esas cosas”, como él decía, hasta tenía un altar con velas y todo. Ofuscado, se volvió a su armario y guardó las prendas que le habían sobrado. Acto seguido, se acostó en su cama mirando hacia la pared.

—Esta noche duermes conmigo —le ordenó.

—Está bien.

Ren sabía que para que su compañero dijera eso estaba teniendo un tremendo conflicto interno. Y en realidad, nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera. Es decir, había pensado que la etapa de cubrir todos esos objetos quedó en el pasado. Por lo menos parecía que se había acostumbrado a la convivencia con esos objetos, pero tal parecía que la película que vieron había desatado de nuevo ese miedo irracional que Akira les tenía. Se acostó a su lado y se quedó mirando su espalda. Después de todo, él también dormía dándole la cara a la pared.

—Gotti…

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué trajiste esa cosa aquí?

—¿Qué cosa? —Akira hizo su mano hacia atrás para agarrar el objeto que Ren había llevado consigo—. Ah. Eso no es una figura…

La milésima de segundos que le llevó a Akira reconocer qué tenía en realidad en su mano parecieron eternos en su mente y no pudo evitar que de lo más profundo de su ser se escapara un grito desgarrador. No pasó siquiera un minuto hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un golpe, dando paso a Daiki y Tatsuya que, con sable en mano, estaban listos para pelear contra lo que sea que había ocasionado que Akira gritara de esa manera. Al encender la luz, lo vieron de pie en medio de la habitación y con una innecesaria sábana rodeando su cuerpo como si se hubiera puesto una toga aunque estuviera vestido con una remera y un pantalón.

—Hidaka, ¿qué sucedió?

Las palabras de preocupación de Himori, que estaba blandiendo su sable en compañía de Yuujirou, ambos detrás de Daiki y Tatsuya, hizo que los mirara, pero su rostro estaba completamente rojo y las palabras no salían de su boca.

—Lo siento —dijo Ren—. Creo que fue mi culpa.

Los cuatro recién llegados se miraron entre sí, sin comprender del todo la situación. Los constantes gemidos de Andy, que no habían cesado en ningún momento, hicieron que el agarre de Tatsuya sobre el mango de su sable flaqueara. Su nerviosismo ocasionó que Daiki lo ayudara a envainarlo nuevamente.

—Viendo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, volvamos a nuestra habitación, ¿sí? —le dijo. Su compañero atinó a asentir efusivamente.

Cuando reaccionó, Akira hizo un bollo con la sábana de Ren y se la lanzó a la cara.

—¡Olvídalo! ¡Dormiré solo!

Al notar que el rostro de su compañero se encontraba igual o más rojo que el de Tetsuya, Ren no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Como verán, sólo hubo un mal entendido, chicos —dijo Ren—. ¿Por qué no hacemos lo mismo que Hidaka y vamos todos a dormir?

—Buena suerte con ese par —reconoció Himori, suspirando, en referencia al par que se encontraba ausente en ese momento.

Camino a sus habitaciones, Daiki no podía creer el estado de vergüenza en el que se encontraba Tatsuya, sobre todo si tenía en cuenta que él era el encargado junto con Akira del manejo de los “archivos E” que se encontraban en la “biblioteca”, y lo había pescado un par de veces viendo videos de alto contenido erótico.

—¿Será posible que no puede tolerarlo en la vida real? —soltó de repente.

—¿Eh?

—No, nada. Pensaba en voz alta.

Daiki se quedó unos pasos detrás de él. Y es que sus mejillas rojas parecían estar brillando con la luz de la luna, y si seguía mirándolo aunque fuera un poco más, sabía que no iba a poder controlarse, y sería dominado por sus sentimientos.

* * *

La mañana reunió al escuadrón de operaciones especiales en la sala principal. Como solía suceder cuando no había que salir a patrullar, pasaban los informes a versiones digitales y mantenían ciertas zonas vigiladas a través de las cámaras de seguridad. Andy estaba particularmente alegre, sus pies se movían de un lado a otro mientras su rostro miraba a Ryuuhou que, a diferencia suya, le estaba costando horrores mantenerse despierto. Eso generó su risilla y las miradas incómodas de sus compañeros que se posaban sobre ambos cada vez que oían algo proveniente de aquel sector. Pero, el motivo no era exactamente porque no los habían dejado dormir. La punta del zapato de Andy rozaba la pierna de su pareja y él parecía querer que la tierra se lo tragara sobre todo cuando una considerable pila de papeles fue lanzada frente a sus ojos. Al levantar la mirada observó a Saruhiko regresando a su escritorio para agarrar otra pila que dejó frente a Andy.

—¿Fushimi-san? —le preguntó él.

—Rehagan esto. Ahora.

Ryuuhou aceptó su destino con dignidad y comenzó a revisar uno de los informes con fecha de hace seis meses. Andy, en cambio, tenía una expresión de confusión en el rostro.

—Espere, Fushimi-san —empezó a quejarse el aludido.

—Cuando termines, tengo dos pilas más sobre mi escritorio.

Saruhiko solía estar de mal humor, pero Ryuuhou dedujo que si el resto de sus compañeros no habían podido conciliar el sueño por culpa suya y de su pareja, por estar viviendo en los dormitorios, él tampoco lo había hecho. Los informes a los cuales Ryuuhou les había echado una hojeada tenían errores que sólo Saruhiko podría ser capaz de hacer corregir, pero sabía que los que correspondía a Andy definitivamente tenían que ser reescritos de cero. Después de todo él se empecinaba en seguir escribiendo sus informes con onomatopeyas que, como solía decir, describían mejor los hechos.

—Kamo…

La voz llena de tristeza lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Él lo miró con el entrecejo arrugado y el rostro serio.

—Trabaja.

—¡Kamo…!

—¡Cállate de una vez!

El grito del tercero al mando de Scepter 4 ocasionó que el silencio volviera a reinar en la habitación a excepción del sonido de los dedos golpeando las teclas y papeles siendo manipulados.

—Fushimi-san.

Con un poco de miedo, Akira se presentó ante él con una lata de café negro que el aludido aceptó.

A partir de ese día, Andy y Ryuuhou tomaron la precaución de acallar los gritos del menor, aunque sea, logrando que mordiera algo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Desde que decidí sobre qué iba a escribir este día, estaba re emocionada hasta que llegara finalmente xD y hay algunos sobre no tengo idea qué voy a escribir todavía, así que eso es mucho decir xD  
> Tengo el _headcanon_ de que Andy sea un muerde almohadas, no me arrepiento de eso jajajaja Necesito proteger a Eno con el alma xD Saru me dio toda la pena, pero tenía sentido que él tampoco haya podido dormir. Iba a terminar con Misaki llamándolo, pero como quería aflojar un poco con el SaruMi (?????), mejor no lo puse. Tampoco iba a ir a ningún lado con eso. Aunque la idea era mostrar a todos los integrantes de Scepter 4 en pareja, están así retratados porque me falta leer muchas cosas para acercarme aunque sea un poco a las personalidades de los personajes (si me hubiera quedado sólo en las series y las películas, ni siquiera habría podido haber empezado a escribir algo como esto), aunque estoy segura de que hay bastante OOC, estoy conforme con el resultado :)
> 
> PD: _I´m a s*cker_ por Andy diciéndole **_Ryuu-chan_** a Kamo xDDDDDD
> 
> PD2: Quiero leer más sobre Daiki porque Daiki x Eno pasión (?) xD


End file.
